Natural Thoughts
by BellaLaWolf
Summary: Cat is over Beck's house working on an English project, but her curious mind leads to something else.


It's been two weeks since I lost my virginity to beck. It was really planned, it just kind of happen. I was at his house working on an English project with him, it was real late and we sort of drifted off the subject of English. We ended up on the subject of jade. I asked him if he missed her, he told me somewhat but really missed what they did after a bad fight. I didn't quite understand what he meant so I asked what they did. He giggled and whispered something dirty in my ear. I didn't think kids my age did that, well at least the kids I hang with. But it was all kind of making sense, on how they kept their relationship going for so long, even through jade's verbal abuse. Beck saw that I had a puzzled look on my face and asked me what was wrong. I didn't really know what to say, except for asking him all types of questions like when was yall's first time, how does it feel, how often did yall do it, how long does it last and ect. But I didn't want to seem so in to it, I mean I was interested but my parents always told me that it's better to wait until I'm ready and I didn't wan to give off any hints. I tried to change the subject and go back to our English project but it had gotten really hard to concentrate. He knew something was up and asked me again what was wrong, and at this point I finally just asked him all the questions that were build up in my head. Everything rushed out so quickly I didn't even know what I was saying. Beck gave out a huge laugh and knew I was thinking about this the whole time. He soon answered all the questions I asked but I felt a little guilty for thinking those thoughts. I told beck about the guilt he told me that those thoughts are normal and human and it's okay to have them. I soon felt a little better. It had hit two a.m. and beck and I was so tired. He told me I could sleep over because he didn't know if he was gonna make it to my house without crashing in to a pole or a tree. I didn't want that happening so I said okay. The fact that beck only has one bed and no couch didn't bother me at all plus I liked the fact he was gonna be by my side, I didn't have Mr. giraffe with me to keep me safe at night. We put our books away and beck gave me some shorts and a t-shirt to wear, there was really no where for me to change so I just did it in front of him but i told him to close his eyes. He turned the lights off and we slid into bed. I was on the outside of the bed and he was on the inside…obviously. We said our goodnights and then everything went quiet. It got later on in the night and I couldn't find myself to close my eyes. I turned around on my side to see beck sleeping. I wondered if he's dreaming by now. I wish I was. I'm so tired but can't sleep. Why? I felt way too weak to try to even find that answer so I just left it alone. Instead, I played with beck's hair. It really was nice and it smelled great. Later on after that I got bored and didn't know what to do, so I tried forcing myself to sleep. It didn't work. I turned back on my other side and tried to get a little more comfortable, so I scooted in more towards beck. I took his arm and wrapped it around me. Just to feel a little more secure. Minutes passed and I started to feel something stick me from behind. I literally had no idea what it was so I turned around and looked down. Oh my gosh, correct me if I'm wrong but I think that's beck's …u know what. I squealed and didn't know what to do. Should I wake him up? Or should I just ignore it? I giggled a little bit. I wonder what he's thinking about. Maybe it's jade or Natalie Portman, he always said he loved her. It didn't really bother me as much, I mean to know that he's probably thinking about his ex is so romantic. I remembered what beck said before about the dirty thoughts being natural and okay to have, so I wondered if those thoughts now would be okay. After thinking on it some more, I didn't really know what I was doing or what to do. There were so many thoughts running through my head and I couldn't pick one out to seek. I very curious on how beck felt right now being because I've never felt such way. So I did the unthinkable…for me anyway. I touched it. His thing, I touched it. He didn't flinch or move at all. So I did it again, but this time I kind of groped it more. Beck finally woke up to see me laughing. He looked confused but started to chuckle a little bit. "What are you doing?" beck asked. I ignored his question and asked him what he was dreaming about. He then replied "nothing, it's just something guys get during the night or in the morning". "So you weren't thinking about jade?" I asked. "What? Oh no, we're done. She's out of my mind." "Oh...Okay, sorry I asked." Beck giggled. "It's okay. Now, what did you think you were doing?" he asked. I didn't know what to say…again so I just refrained what he told me before. "Well…you said it was natural and okay. So I just went with it." beck smiled a big smile and out of nowhere he gave me this big kiss. I didn't know what to think so I just acted on it and kissed him back. He started kissing me on my neck and my goodness it felt good. He laid me back on my back and got on top of me, I didn't notice but I was breathing heavily. While beck still sucking the daylight out of my neck, I started to whisper such things in his ear. I told him I don't know what I'm feeling and if I should feel it but that I wanted him to keep going but then I wanted him to stop. He picked his head up from my neck and told me that everything will be fine. You don't have to worry about curious feelings or thoughts because as of tonight, I'm going to take care of them. I soon felt better. A lot better and I loosen up a little bit more. Beck knew I was a virgin and knew that this had to be special for me….if I agree to go all the way. Beck soon left my neck and started to take off my shirt. He started kissing the top parts of my little boobies and cup them. It felt good. I started to take my bra off as I watch him take off his shirt. He licked my nipples and I couldn't help but to moan little moans. He reached down to my belly button and started to kiss all over it. While doing that he started to pull my shorts down. My heart kind of dropped. My shorts were off and he began to kiss the inside of my thighs. I panicked. But it felt so good I didn't want him to stop. But then again, I don't think I was ready for what he wanted to do. I moaned little louder and he kissed a little harder. Beck came back up and started to kiss my ferociously. I couldn't handle it; I never kissed a guy like this before. I liked it, it made me feel wanted in a sense. As he still kissing me, I let me hands roam around his back. I can feel his hand sliding my underwear down and my heart is racing. I think to myself, should I let him keep going or should I tell him to stop? Before I can come up with an answer he was already licking the insides of my private area. OH MY GOSH! I never felt anything like it. I scream in pleasure, I can't keep my body to stop shivering. It felt too good to be real. He run my fingers through his hair and keeps them in lock with it. I'm moaning viciously. It feels so good I want him to stop but I can't get myself to tell him that. I only want him to stop because I feel like I'm about to burst and I don't know what's going to come out when I do. As he lets his tongues massage my pussy, I have to pinch myself to keep seeing if this pleasure is real or not. As I feel like my pussy is going to explode, I push beck away. He smiles and wipes his mouth. He comes back up to me and starts kissing me again. The fact that I can taste myself on his lips really turns me on. I feel his rock hard dick on my stomach and decided to return the favor. I didn't know how to do it so I asked him if he can guide me through it. He kindly agreed. Beck took his pants off along with his boxers and showed me how to caress it. After doing that for a while he told me to put it in my mouth. I don't know how he thought this was going to fit but whatever. I did so and kind of enjoyed it. Not as much as he did as he pulls on my hair and forces his dick further down my throat. His moans get me off and honestly I could do this all day if he wanted me too, as long as he returned it. I stopped with a gag and a cough. I wiped my mouth and smiled. I laid back down and watched him open my legs. Right now at this point I didn't care if I was ready or not, I just wanted to feel as good. Beck rubbed his dick and then spat on my pussy. Before entering, his kissed me and told me everything was going to be alright. He told me to grab on to anything if it gets to painful. I nodded and closed my eyes. Beck slowly entered my soaked vagina and I scream in agony. I immediately pushed him out. He wiped the tears from my face and kissed my cheek and tried it again. More tears stream down my face and I tell him to stop. Still almost inside me, he hovers over me and tells me that it's okay and he promises that it will get better. I suck it up and let him go in all the way. I cry out for help because I didn't know it would hurt that bad. I grab on to beck's sheets as he does a couple of long strokes, he soon starts to speed up and the pain starts to subside. My body starts to quiver and I start to moan aggressively. I start to cry out beck's name, I can't control myself. I've never felt anything like this before and I never want it to end. His pace moves faster and my legs can't stop shaking. I get to my elbows and watch him pound inside me. Hard, deep, and fast. I'm losing my mind. He stops, turns me around and bends me over. He then slides his dick back in. I cringed. It really hurts but it feels so damn good. Everything seems to be going deeper and I can feel it in my gut. I swear my body is going crazy and I don't think I can handle it anymore. Hours pass and I feel like we've been doing this for a life time. So many different positions and each one it feels like beck's dick is going deeper into my stomach every time. I soon feel like I'm at the top of my peak. Beck is pounding harder as ever and I can feel that he's about to be at his peak too. I'm bouncing on beck's dick and my eyes roll back to the back of my head, faster and faster I feel like a volcano that's about to erupt at any second. I call out beck's name some more and he gropes my boobs some more. Everything is spinning around and I feel like this is it. I scream at the top of my lungs as flows of juices rush out of me. Beck quickly removes his dick and jerks his dick off and loads of cum come landing on my boobs. We collapsed on his bed and all you can hear is heavy panting and the shivers that are coming from my body. Beck gets up and goes and gets a towel, he wipes his seed off of my chest and lays back down. He pushes me in closer to him and gives me a kiss. We simply drift off into sleep.


End file.
